cidadededeusfandomcom-20200214-history
Shaggy (Cabeleira)
CABELEIRA (SHAGGY) Shaggy or (Cabaliera meaning "long hair") is a main character in both the novel and movie of ''City of God. ''He's the older brother of Bene. He a resident of the Cidade De Deus and the leader of the criminal trio known as the Tender Trio. Shaggy has shown that while he's a criminal,he generally has a good heart.As the leader of the Tender Trio, he usually orders for deaths to be avoided as it would also bring more police heat down on them. Most likely under his suggestion,the Tender Trio don't keep any of the riches they gain to themselves.They most usually share their keep with everyone else in the City of God. Shaggy later falls in love with Bernice,a fellow resident of the City of God and daughter to a older friend of his. He eventually is convinced to accompany Bernice out of the City of God.Unfortunately,it's while he's attempting his escape that he meets his end HISTORY Shaggy and his brother, Bene, were born and raised in the City of God to an unknown mother and father. At some point before his late teens he would meet Clipper and Goose.Together they would form the criminal trio known as the Tender Trio. One day,Shaggy butts in on a soccer game between a large group of young boys in the fevela where he takes the ball off Duscape and begins to soccer juggle it while the other boys cheer him on. He's approached by his two best friends and fellow criminals, Goose and Clipper who tell him to hurry as the truck they're planning on robbing is on the way in which Goose asks if he's chickening out. Shaggy responds to this by kicking the ball high in the air then pulling out his pistol and shooting a hole through it. The trio head off closely followed by Shaggy's little brother,Bene, and Lil Dice who both idolize Shaggy. While Clipper and Goose are running alongside the truck attempting to stop it,Shaggy runs out in front of it and points his guns warning the driver to stop or else he'll be shot.The truck driver obliges and the three of them start to force the two workers in the truck out. While Clipper and Bene give out gas tanks and Goose looks for any cash in the truck, Shaggy and Lil Dice harrass the driver to give any money he has on his person. Eventually when Goose finds a large wad of cash, Shaggy knocks the driver to the ground with the butt of his gun.They're forced to leave suddenly however as the cops arrive.They take off their clothes and blend back into the kid's soccar game only stopping to make front of the cop car as it passes by. They're later sitting amongst some piles of bricks smoking and counting the cash.They're acknowleding how they don't get nearly enough cash from doing just holdups on things like trucks.They all come to a similar suggestion of robbing something abit more higher up like a supermarket.At that moment,Lil Dice interjects telling the three that they should follow his plan to which the three of them begin to laugh and mock him. However Shaggy sobers up and reminds them that he has more brains then both of them combined. He asks Lil Dice what he has in mind The plan he had in mind is later revealed, he has suggested they rob a motel. He defuses an argument between Goose and Lil Dice then gives Lil Dice a gun.Dice turns eagarly but however is disappointed as Shaggy informs him that's simply just to stand lookout and that he has to shoot a window of the motel in the case that he hears any cops coming. They then head into the motel and begin their hold up. Over all they manage to get a fair amount of cash from it all but are forced to leave after they hear Lil Dice shoot one of the nearby windows as instructed. They depart,stealing a car from the motel parking lot, but however note that the disappearance of Lil Dice could mean that he may have got captured by the police. They manage to escape the vacinity of the motel but Clipper winds up crashing into a outdoors bar accidentally. Shaggy gets out and threatens everyone to pretend they saw nothing then depart from the scene quickly.However while they're trying to make their escape, Clipper sprains his ankle. Shaggy tells Goose to take Clipper into the woods to lose the cops and Shaggy himself will draw the cops away. He quickly runs to a friend of his house and while talking is automatically smitten with her daughter,Bernice. The mother agrees and invites him in to hide at hers. While there he attempts to engage in conversation with Bernice but she shrugs him off multiple times. Eventually they kiss and so begins their relationship. A few months later,,Bernice asks Shaggy why he doesn't try and get a job or something which he dismisses. When he laments on getting almost rich off that motel job,Bernice mentions the deaths that were involved in that hold-ups as well.Shaggy angrily tells her not to talk about anything she doesn't know about and that he didn't kill anyone;that most likely the police who did it so they've had a reason to come after him. Bernice insists about him straightining his life out and mentions both Clipper and Goose who both have changed their lives but Shaggy shakes this off by claiming that they've turned on him. Bernice affirms that she doesn't want her kid's father to be a hood and that she's leaving no matter if it's with or without him before leaving. Shaggy has decided that he too wants to escape the life of crime and the favela. He and Bernice hail down a car and hold the driver at gunpoint telling him to hurry up and start the car and get them out of it.However, the driver isn't able to get it started and tells them it's a piece of junk car and that it would need abit of a push to start. With some insistance from Bernice,shaggy gets out and starts to push the car.However at the same time, the cops appear and begin to fire at Shaggy managing to shoot him in the hip. He breaks off and begins to run through the side of the houses attempting to get away but is shot in the leg. He's eventually shot to death, his body passed bt the car holding a distraught bernice who looks back at his body. His body is surrounded by a crowd of people including Buscupe,Barbantinho and some photographers who snap photos of his body.